Ghost of Reavers past- Reaver X Sparrow
by CosmicLiar
Summary: Hello! I'm Casper and I wrote this book with my friend Onica -@ArtificialStarlight, who also drew the Cover photo for this! bravo, my bab! although she did draw it like a year ago, which is when we started writing this tbh, but oh well its here now lmao. We are big fans of Fable and she is actually the reason I got into the game, Thanks C;
1. Part 1

**Fable- Ghosts of Reavers Past**

"You have a new quest open." Theresa's voice rang out from the guild seal, Uhg yes finally Sparrow hadn't been on a quest in a while and she had honestly been itching for an adventure lately. Sparrow had been feeling a bit too adventure hungry too it felt like she hadn't swung a sword or held a gun in ages when in reality it had only been a few months. "Alright what's the quest's details?" She asked Theresa through the guild seal eagerly. "Ghosts need help moving on in Wraithmarsh and will only do so if they are avenged and the one who wronged them is dead along with them." She explained "huh.." Sparrow commented seeming interested before Theresa continued to explain the details. "Also Wraithmarsh is a dangerous place it wouldn't be wise to go alone, I know last time you did but this is different so I suggest you bring another hero along with you. Preferable the hero of skill he knows his way around the marsh and would be a helpful ally on this quest." She suggested which was odd since both of them had a disdain for the perverted pirate. "Uhg, I would rather do this on my own I can find the ghosts by myself and I've dealt with banshees before." Sparrow groaned annoyed at the thought of having to deal with Reaver during a quest, the man was hard to tolerate even in there short time together during the lucien incident so she couldn't imagine having to spend more than a week with him in this quest that would most likely take a bit of time to complete. "No, this mission can not be completed without the hero of skill by your side." Theresa told her this time more demanding which was odd for the usually calm speaking seer. "Fine I'll find Reaver then, but who knows where he is right now so it might take a bit." She mumbled out hoping that it would take so much time that Theresa would change her mind and perhaps send Garth or Hammer with her instead but that hope was demolished when Theresa spoke again. "The thief is in Bloodstone at the moment back from Samarksland for a drink and too indulge himself." Indulge my arse, Sparrow thought knowing that by indulge actually meant having his way with every woman there. "Use the cullis gate to fast travel there." Theresa added as her final remark on this task. Sparrow groaned once again, this was going to be utterly fantastic((sarcasm on that)) Bloodstone was vile and dirty it actually suited Reaver quite well when she thought about it since that town played by its own twisted set of rules just like Reaver did.  
And after a bit of readying herself to deal with the man who at their first meeting tried to sending her to her doom, she headed off using the cullis gate to arrive just outside of Bloodstone. "Well here I come mister smooth talker." She muttered and started into the town itself to check the pub which she arrived at quickly, and found the man she was looking for. He was seated at a table with a bottle of what looked like was 'The gangreen fairy' of course he would be drinking one of the strongest liquors in albion and be surrounded by whores who were all laughing and saying how much they missed him when he was gone from Albion. _"Disgusting"_ she thought to herself, she could just imagine how many diseases that this man had contracted before and it made her feel a little sick. But she pushed that thought away and focused on the quest instead and waltzed her way up there to tell him what do even if it tore him away from his whores. "Pardon me if I'm interrupting your play time with your umm...evening ladies...but there's a quest that Theresa oh so wants you to accompany me on." She said her hands on the table and her voice with slight disgust in it. Reaver just gave one his typical laughs like he found her demand funny. "I'd rather not, and these girls haven't seen me for such a long time." He said and motioned to the women who all nodded agreeing with Reaver of course and clinging to him. "You have no choice in the matter, and if it was up to me I would have done this quest on my own but Theresa-" Reaver cut her off there when the blind seer's name mentioned to him. "I don't take orders from anyone who isn't pretty." He said and the girls on his sides giggled they didn't know this Theresa but they knew what kind of orders he took exactly. Sparrow rolled her eyes at this comment, she found Theresa pretty in her opinion but her standards weren't the same as his she guessed. And she knew that Reaver was going to be difficult about this whole ordeal so she spun the gun she had pickpocketed off of the pirate when she had walked by him to slam her hands on the table, she saw his dark grey eyes widen a bit at the sight of his Dragonstomper.48 being held by someone else and quickly looked at his gun holster. **(grey because we couldn't pick blue nor brown)**. "When did you?" Reaver said slightly surprised and mildly impressed. Sparrow smirked a little "You learn a few things when you're raised by gypsies". Reaver gave a frown not so happy about this and stood up now ignoring the ladies that had been fawning over him. "Give it back." He growled in a warning tone and stretched out his hand for her to give it back but she instead pocketed the gun. "I'll be sure to give it back after we complete the mission" sparrow said swaggering her way back out the door knowing that with his precious gun that he would follow her there was no doubt about that he acted as though this gun was his own child and had talked about it like he was so proud of it when they had escaped bloodstone together. So she continued walking and sure enough the pirate did follow her jogging up to her. "Now 'hero' I don't think that it's a very nice thing to grab a man's pistol without consent first." He commented causing her to falter in her steps a little, great Avos this man had to turn everything into a euphemism didn't he. "Bleeding hell Reaver." She mumbled and continued walking. "So anyway since I now have given you no other choice but to come with me I'll explain what this mission is about." Sparrow told him and then started to explain before the snarky man could get his input in. "Theresa explained to me that this mission is in Wraithmarsh and it deals with some vengeful ghosts that want me to find someone, I assume that they want me to kill that person but I'll probably find a way around that so that no one needs to be hurt." Sparrow explained to him. Reavers face contorted and he groaned slightly annoyed he hated Wraithmarsh. "How heroic of you not wanting anyone to die." He said in a voice that made it sound like he was mocking her for wanting to save a life. "What a surprise, Reaver not wanting to save lives" she mocked as well "Oh indeed my dear killing is just so much more fun though." Reaver chuckled darkly. "Well I'd rather not be morally ambiguous and having people question whether I'm to be trusted or not." She told him as he followed her out of the town and past the dark trees lining the edge of Wraithmarsh, the sight of them made Reaver slightly uncomfortable after all Oakvale was part of that marsh and he had caused the demise of that town that he once call home. Sparrow noticed Reaver had spaced out a bit as they looked at the trees of Wraithmarsh, not normal for him so she waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention he gave her a grin and took her hand placing a kiss on it to make his spacing out seem more like he planned it. Sparrow was shocked and as much as she hated the man she still caught herself blushing from his antics. Sparrow coughed "hmm- yes well we should start heading" Reaver grinned but kept quiet until they reached the rotten wooden porch of the shack that bordered the entrance to Bloodstone from Wraithmarsh. "Disgusting you should have let me get different boots before dragging me into this muddy hell they call a marsh." He scoffed as the wood squelched beneath their feet. "Of course the only things you're concerned about is your appearance you rotten degenerate man!." Sparrow irked of course only Reaver laughed at Sparrows barefaced comment. "I wouldn't expect a woman with your tastes understand the annoyance of having to clean their clothing." He commented to her motioning to her clothes which had some dirt on them and her boots that had mud caked on them up to the ankles. "Maybe I just care about helping people more than how my clothing looks." She huffed and lead Reaver more through the marsh and onto a path that lead to the ruins of Oakvale. That made the immortal man pause a bit again. "Where exactly in Wraithmarsh are we going?" He asked her hesitantly and she shrugged "I'm just following my intuition on where we should go Theresa said you know your way around the marsh but I doubt you know where the quest is." Sparrow answered. "No, but i have a very bad feeling i do." He mumbled under his breath which Sparrow didn't catch, she did hear him mumble but she figured what he had mumbled was a snarky comment so she didn't ask what he had just said and they just continued walking before being stopped by a hoard of hollowmen. "Great Avos."

Sparrow groaned and fought through, she could see a ghost just past the hoard. "Reaver fight these things while I go get information from the ghost." She shouted at the man who was already using his master cutless to hack away at the undead creatures seeing as Sparrow still had his gun.. "Oh yes leave me to do all the dirty work and not even with my gun!." Reaver growled as Sparrow ran through the hoard easily not even acknowledging his frustrations as she ran up to the ghost and asked it what it needed help with. "Yes hello." The male ghost said and stared at the fight past them seeming a bit worried that she had left her partner back there to fight them on his own. "Oh don't worry about him he can handle himself fine." Sparrow told it and glanced back at Reaver who at that moment used a flourish attack and shattered one of the skeletons into bits of bones and dust. "Alright." The ghost said seeming to have a better feeling now and then proceeded to explain their situation in the town of Oakvale. "A long while ago a man in our village named Robin caused all of our deaths we've been forced to linger here since then watching the tides rise and fall destroying our old homes more and more each year that passes leaving us in great despair, you and your friend are heroes if I'm correct so two can go and kill him for us right? When he dies his soul will be trapped here too and we'll be able to pass on to what lies beyond." The ghost explained to her. **((quick author's note, I learned in the third game that during ghost missions the destroyed homes will also be a misty blue ghost so to clarify the houses are going to be solid and seem fully there))** Sparrow nodded her head as she listened to them, she was against killing but she could see why they wanted this man dead he was a mass murderer after all. "That's horrid, I can see why you want him dead..but I don't kill, I'm sure when we find him though that I can talk to him about this...If my friend over there doesn't shoot them in the face to get this mission over with." She said glancing back at Reaver again who chopped yet another hollow man in half, he had thinned that hoard quite a bit when she hadn't been watching, even without using a gun, she was a bit impressed by that considering he was better with a gun and didn't have too much skill when it came to swords but that was probably his hero blood helping him be alright using a sword. "You were such a help Sparrow! How could I ever have killed all these without your help" Reaver shouted at her sarcastically as he killed the last hollow man the thing turning to bone meal and dust before he walked over to them dusting off his clothing getting the debris that killing hollowmen had gotten on him. "Now give me back my gun so I can go back home, I helped you get here now I wish to leave." Reaver said and held his hand out for the gun. Sparrow looked at his gloved hand and then at his face, his eyes said he was uncomfortable here but his posture told her that he was just being difficult, great Avos he was hard to read so she just frowned at the man before speaking,"I said you weren't getting your gun back tell the mission was complete and we have only just started." She said coldly not wanting this man to argue with her any further but she knew that her hope that he wouldn't was going to be useless. "Hero, you're very lucky that I don't carry spares or I would have shot you as soon as you had shown that you had taken that from me." Reaver told her making her even more aware of how much he loved his Dragonstomper. "Of course I know that." She said with a smirk, she had the upper hand on him seeing as he wasn't great at strength or will only skill and she was skilled in all three of those...well she wasn't to great of a shot but she could still hold her own against others who had more skill. "Plus if you would just been easier to convince than maybe I wouldn't have even thought of taking the gun from you." She said and Reaver huffed before glancing at the ghost, he was in a bad mood but seeing the face of someone he had once known well got rid of his attitude and made him more quite, do to being a bit rattled. "Sparrow what are the details of this mission exactly?" Reaver asked his voice containing some emotion that she couldn't pin, it wasn't his usual cocky tone it sounded more human. Sparrow glanced over at Reaver and noticed his eyes were studying something off in the distance, but what? "The ghosts in this town want us to find a man named Robin" Sparrow answered. Reavers eyes widened a bit "Oh now and what exactly do they want with this man?" Reaver asked and Sparrow sighed "They want him dead but I'm sure I can find a way around killing them and still having the ghosts move on." She explained even more, Reaver nodded "I don't hunt down people for others unless I'm getting paid a substantial amount of gold." Reaver told her, he didn't want to come across acting any different so he gave her a typical line of his. "You'll get paid with you receiving your gun back, although i shouldn't since you are so bloody trigger happy" Sparrow shot back at him making a good point. "You may be just as stubborn as me~." Reaver cooed a hand to his chest and a smile on his handsome face. She couldn't detect an air of uncomfortableness around him anymore even though he still was, he was just so old that he was very good at lying, acting, and hiding how he was truly feeling now. "So that means you two accept the mission?" The ghost asked them and Sparrow nodded "Yes of course I never turn down a quest." She said and looked at Reaver for him to agree to take it as well. "For the gun." He said giving a good enough answer for the ghost and Sparrow. "Fantastic!" The ghost said clasping his hands together excited that the entire town of oakvale could move on. "We should probably talk to others though to get more information about Robin so we can better guess where we'll be able to find him though." She said and the ghost nodded "Of course and feel free we have a home open too if you two need to rest up." The ghost told them. "Oh yes dilapidated building, how appealing." Reaver commented ever so sarcastically as the ghost lead them into the town, the tide was low this time of year so most of the buildings were above the water. And Reaver noticed as well that they didn't seem as dilapidated as usual most likely due to the high concentration of ghost energy swirling around in the air projecting the old oakvale image in a more solid way. "Reaver don't be rude." She told him making the thief laugh. "When am I not." He asked her making a valid point to which she groaned at. To the Ghost it seemed like they were close though by how they were acting the two getting on each other's nerves on purpose, it came off as them being lovers and friends in his mind. As they came more upon a small lodging building. "Not that you two will mind but I might as well inform you that there is one bed." The ghost said causing Sparrow to cringe and Reaver to laugh. "Oh I don't mind~." Reaver said as Sparrow made a disgusted noise. "I'll sleep on the floor, not in a million years would I ever share a bed with you Reaver." Sparrow said making the ghost turn in confusion. "But I thought you two were-" He said only to be cut off by a Sparrow who knew what he was going to say "Nononononono." She said waving hands around with a blush on her face. "He's not my cup of tea, mainly because I don't like huge pieces of shit in my tea." Sparrow told the ghost who seemed surprised as Reaver pretended to be wounded by her commented in a way that made it obvious that he was acting. "Oh Sparrow I am many things but shit is not one of them." Reaver chuckled. "Well than I apologize for only having one bed." The ghost said to them and Sparrow shook her head. "It's perfectly alright, I'm grateful you even had one to offer." Sparrow explained.

The ghost smiled and turned back around "I can't thank you two enough, I really appreciate it." sparrow gave a smile back and Reaver sighed "I had no choice in this matter quite frankly so do not thank me Benji." the ghost nodded and turned back around starting to head off but then the ghost realized he never mentioned his name to the young man or lady. "I'm sorry how did you know my name?" the ghost asked. Reaver noticed he had a slight mistake which were very rare occurrences. "You told us earler, don't you recall?" The ghost gave a confused look "No i don't believe i did" getting a little suspicious. "Oh well tatty bye love" Reaver quickly said slamming the door on the ghost. "Bloody hell Reaver, what in great Avos was that about?" She asked also suspicious of the man next to her now. "I frequented this town once in awhile when it was still lively and He just seemed like a Benji in my opinion." Sparrow squinted her eyes trying to figure out what this man hiding. "Do you know something i don't Reaver?" she questioned and reaver only chuckled more "Of course i know many things you don't" he smirked. Sparrow only wanted to interrogate him more but was too tired to do so. "Right…. Well i don't feel like frittering away the rest of my night hearing your excuses anyways, so i'll be heading to bed if you don't mind" Sparrow proceed her way towards the bed and in a matter of minutes was fast asleep. Reaver on the other hand didn't feel up for sleeping so instead he traveled around the small house in search of what books he could flip through. Reaver came across a book shelf of old rugged, torn books. Reaver scanned each and every book title and until one caught his eye ' _letters from samantha, sounds intriguing enough."_ Reaver walked over to the wooden chair that sat by the fireplace that was dully lit and sat down, opening the book. Which told the story of a woman from a diary perspective of how she felt about her bandit husband and how she was betrayed by him, burning the town down where they lived. Reaver had already had enough of this book and if that wasn't about to send him of the edge this line in the book sure was. " _You monster the wife called out to her husband your selfish, selfish bastard did you ever love me or your kids the women screamed more getting closer to being engulfed in flames you're a scum to this family and we will never forgive you! ~"_ Reaver stared at that line in the book what seemed like forever until suddenly closing it and throwing it in the small lighted fireplace. "I think i need sleep" he muttered rubbing his temples. Reaver looked down at the ground then over at the sleeping Sparrow and sighed "Well i most certainly am not sleeping on the ground if that's what she thinks." Reaver walked over to the bed and stared a Sparrow all cuddled up in a little ball ' _well she most definitely is a cute one'_ Reaver thought having a genuinely sweet smile for leaned in a little closer noticing the way Sparrows braid falls down her shoulder ' _she has almost the same vibrate copper hair color that Carolyn had'_ Reavers eyes clouded a bit and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss Sparrows forehead lightly. Even Reaver himself blushed a bit from this odd feeling he hadn't had in hundreds of years but he loved it nonetheless. Reaver thought more and stepped away "No stop it, you can't i must keep my own promises to myself because i never keep others" Reaver whispered, mentally scolding himself for it. Reaver walked around to the other side of the bed and gently sat down on the bed sighing once more "So much for not wanting to sleep in the same bed as me" Reaver half heartedly smirked. Reaver then proceeded to lay down falling deep asleep where his dreams can finally attack him. Sparrow gently shifted her small frame around but feeling something that restrained her to do so. Sparrow fluttered her eyes open and looked what layed on top of her realizing it was a arm, Reavers arm to be exact. Sparrow groaned "Lord this man has no respect for boundaries does he?" sparrow muttered and turned around to slap some sense into him but once she did she saw how at peace he was and halted her hand a bit flustered, he was actually kinda cute when he wasn't talking. And instead slapping him her hand just moved to his face to brush the stray chunks of hair out of the way of her view of his face. The piece though only stayed for a few minutes until Reavers face contorted and he began to shift as well mumbling slight thing sparrow couldn't quite make out but what she could see obviously was that his cheeks were beginning to wet with hot sticky tears that were coming from his closed eyes, this alarmed her. Reaver began mumble even louder saying "i didn't mean it" on occasion, and that was the last straw for her, though she didn't like him all that much it upset her a bit to see him crying. "Reaver, wake up, are you alright?" She said and shook him a little, Reaver woke up rather quickly retracting his arm from her form and wiping his face well away that he had had another nightmare, these were common for him and he knew he would probably keep having them the entire time he was here. "Reaver?" Sparrow repeated looking at him more closely. "What happened?" She asked him and he gave a shaky tired smile. "Nothing to worry about my dear though I'm glad I occupy your thoughts. It was nightmare I have them all the time." He explained too tired to think of lie to tell her. "You were crying though Reaver, I've never seen you cry." She said worry still in her voice. "Love when you're as old as me you stop feeling and the only time emotion gets to you is in your dreams." He said and shifted so that he was on his other side facing away from her. Sparrow began to feel a bit of pity rise in her for this immortal, yes he was evil but now she was seeing him more human. "Want to talk about it?" She asked him and he kept silent for a few moments seeming to think about it before he shook his head. "Wouldn't want to taint the opinion you have of me." Though that wasn't the real reason he just didn't like to share his past with others. Sparrow inched closer to Reaver and did something she thought she would never think of before today she gave him a hug from behind. Reaver's form stiffened a bit at the contact that he was not expecting, Sparrow comforting him? Really? He never saw that coming in a thousand years but he wasn't going to shove her away he enjoyed even just contact with anyone and surprisingly to him it did make him feel better when she hugged him. "Are you attempting to make me feel better Sparrow?" He question a chuckle coming out with it. "If you keep talking I'm going to stop." Sparrow told him seriously and placed her face against his back right between his shoulders, for someone she thought to be dirty he didn't smell bad kind of like the ocean air and lavender it was nice. Reaver smiled to himself as she held him close to herself and he closed his eyes going back to sleep, this time not having any dreams just how he liked it.  
The next morning Sparrow woke up still holding the man but now she was against his chest, Reaver had shifted positions sometime in the night again and she stared at his face for a bit studying it, well she could see why so many girls fell for this man even with his personality he was very pretty there was no denying that. And after a those few minutes of admiring his face were up she wiggled out of his arms and grabbed a pillow hitting him with it so that he would wake up and he did almost falling out of the bed actually which made her feel so satisfied. "Time to wake up! We have to talk to some ghosts." Sparrow said with a clap of her hands smiling at the man who looked mildly pissed off by how he was woken up. "You can do that on your own, how hard can it be for you to talk to some dead people without my help?" Reaver said rather annoyed since he wanted to continue sleeping and honestly didn't want to deal with the ghosts of his past. "Nope, you have to tag along with me I don't trust you enough to not go running back to your mansion to grab another gun to shoot me with." She told him and Reaver laughed a dry laugh. "You know me so well." He said and got out of the bed and stretched, the sight reminded her of a cat actually and she turned to head down the short flight of stairs to the living area where she explored a bit, she had been too tired last night to that and she would take the time now while Reaver did whatever he does to make himself look more appealing to himself. And as she looked around she saw a half burned book in the extinguished fireplace. "Pardon me for asking but Reaver do have any idea why there happens to be a book in the fireplace?" Sparrow yelled up to the man who was now coming down from the bedroom. "The book was written very poorly and not to my standards." Reaver answered. "Sooo….you burned it?" She asked seeming confused by this. "If no one was going to rid the world of it I might as well have, it's my duty." Reaver said causing Sparrow to roll her eyes. "Such a hero of literacy." Sparrow laughed sarcasm on her voice. "Why yes of course I am, Skill and Language are my strong suits." He chuckled both of them in a good mood now from sharing another nice moment with each other. "Alright Hero of skill and Language let's try and complete this mission now that we're both awake." Sparrow chirped and headed out the door making sure Reaver followed her out into the literal ghost town.

"Should we split up and talk to the ghosts or?" She asked ready to take suggestions. "Aren't you worried about me being insensitive about their deaths?" He asked and she thought about that for a second before nodding "Yes It would be better if you followed me so I can keep an eye on you and hear what you say to these ghosts." She said with a nod and scanned her eyes across the town to determine which one she should talk to first and saw one who looked they knew Robin, and if they didn't have all that much information she would just move on to the next one. "Excuse me, My friend Reaver and I are trying to help all of you find a Robin do you have any useful information." She asked the ghost who in turn asked what would they like to know. "Any habits like places he use to frequent, his last name, any family here that would be able to spin a story for us." Sparrow asked. "Yes, well Robin was a blacksmith a damn good one too so I'd imagine he was still doing that and he always had the travelers and girls fawning over him. It's hard to admit but he was pretty for a man. But he was faithful to his wife, Carolyn Fitch, poor girl the betrayal hit her the hardest since she knew him the best and was pregnant at the time. He was selfish, should have died in those woods would have spared us all and his own child, little Fitch would have been born and his wife would have been able to think her husband died a good man." The ghost semi-ranted to the two, Reaver kept a straight face through the entire thing and he didn't say anything even though he looked like he wanted to make a comment to the man, Sparrow guessed that it would have been something awful so she was glad he kept quiet. "Thank you, and could you point me in the direction of this Carolyn?" She asked but the ghost shook his head. "I'm sorry but no, she mostly hides away and disappears a lot. Probably still hurting even after so long, but I'm sure if you talked to Benji, or Robin's parents they could tell ya more." He explained to them. "Where are they?" She asked and the ghost pointed a wispy finger past the two at a ghost sitting outside a house talking to another one which looked like Benji "There's his mum and Benji, Benji was Robin's brother in law." He told them and Sparrow nodded and pulled Reaver along by the arm, Reaver being oddly submissive to her and not saying much as she did. "You seem uncomfortable Reaver." Sparrow commented as they continued over. "I've seen this place when it was still bustling with life I think seeing it like this would make me uncomfortable." Reaver said his voice seeming defensive and agitated, _Avos what had gotten to him_ she thought but didn't pry anymore. "That man over there said you had more to tell about Robin." Sparrow said to Benji and motioned to the ghost she had just listened to. "Yeah there's a lot but not much is of use to finding him. I just knew him because of hunting trips and the fact that he was married to my sister." He told her. Reaver genuinely seemed annoyed by this new information, well it wasn't new for Reaver but he had assumed that he was a friend to Benji before all of this and not just a brother in law considering how many times they had went drinking, joked around, and yes their occasional hunting trips that Benji was always uncomfortable on because of what Reaver hadn't known about then but knew about now, his hero blood. "Wouldn't you have to go hunting with someone you trusted, I don't think you can rely on someone who's _just married to_ your sister that seems like more of a friendship thing to do." Reaver commented annoyed but Sparrow took his annoyance as he believed Benji was hiding information by leaving parts of the story out. "Well yes we were friends at one point that point being when he was engaged to my to sister and up until the point where he betrayed us and let the shadows kill us all. He called them you know." Benji said to Reaver looking the man in the eyes but not recognizing them since they were darker now and seemed to hold so much behind them, so many years, so many dark secrets, and so much wisdom like he had seen so much and learned from it all. While Robin's eyes had been young and full of hope and sweet naivety never experiencing the darkness of the world all cooped up in his hometown of Oakvale. "Robin has ties to the Shadow court? Reaver could you use your connection with the court of shadows to find him?" Sparrow asked quickly believing that was going to be how they could find Robin but Reaver's ties also got the interest of Benji so this man also had ties to the shadows, that disturbed him a bit making him a tad bit worried about them coming back. "No, Sparrow the court and I are not on good terms at the moment I was late a few times and even if I was on good terms with them I would never ask a favour of them they are my ally but they wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I annoyed them with such idiotic tasks. One deal that's all you get with them, no favours." He told her still in a somewhat bad mood and a bit upset that she had brought up his ties in front of Benji and Mrs. Fitch; his mother. Sparrow nodded not affected by his foul mood and way of putting things with an attitude. "Alright then we will just have to find him the old fashioned way." Sparrow sighed, great that was one option out of the way and it would have been so much easier than searching all of albion for this Robin. Sparrow sighed once again and shrugged her shoulders starting to walk the other way with Reaver when said something that caught Reaver off guard. "You know young man, Reaver was that your name? You remind me of my son handsome in the same way he was." She said. Reaver stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Why...thank you?" He said rather uncomfortable. "Oh I'm sorry that might of sounded odd considering what he has done but that was a compliment I assure you he was quite handsome." said staring at Reaver closely sending a chill through him, he had a feeling that his mother could tell it was him and it made him even more uncomfortable than he already was. "Okay then…well, thank you again." He said and turned back to leave with Sparrow to find another ghost to talk to. "That was odd.." Sparrow commented to Reaver about the compliment that the older ghost had given him. "I'm just too charming." Reaver laughed to her. She rolled her eye at his comment. "I'll let you believe that Reaver." Sparrow said with a small laugh and continued up to a different ghost only getting somewhat old information from this one but also that Robin has a thing for being sort of a flirt even when he was married, not that he never acted to them but it was just his thing and it didn't bother Carolyn all that much since she knew that was just Robin being Robin. "Haha sounds like you Reaver but you always act on those flirts and don't commit to anyone." Sparrow laughed making Reaver actually flinch a little. "I could have committed to someone when I was younger Sparrow, I am over two hundred years old after all." Reaver said with a smirk catching her off guard. "Can't imagine you sticking to one woman...ever." Sparrow told him making him only smile more. "Oh dear, do you really think I was always this way I'm a bit hurt." Reaver said with a slight fake pout. "No way could my Reaver settle down" Sparrow said arching her eyebrow and laughing. "Oh _your Reaver_ I didn't know I was yours." Reaver teased the woman who in turn rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time at this man. Yet again though Sparrow found herself blushing a tiny bit like a fresh blooming rose but why? She asked herself. Why were his comments suddenly affecting her and why was she wanting to punch him in the face less than before, it didn't make much sense to her so she brushed it off. "You know what I meant you ass." She said and punched his shoulder lightly. Reaver smiled at that his mood was better now than when they had been chatting up the dead that he use to know and somehow didn't recognize him. He would have thought that at least some of them would since after all how could they possibly forget such a beautiful face like his but he guessed that was a good thing that none of them really recognized him since their mission after all was to kill Robin and he was sure that him being here at this moment would piss them off to a level that he'd rather not see. Sparrow thanked the ghost anyways and walked off with Reaver "say I'm quite famished, want to head back to the house and grab some food" Reaver nodded and followed Sparrow back to the cottage. Sparrow walked towards the small but reasonably sized kitchen and began to cook some pork with corn and rolls. After done preparing the meal Sparrow sat everything down at the table and called Reaver over. "Supper's ready" Reaver walked down the short flight of stairs and sat at the table "It smells amazing my dear, you really must fire those cooks back in bowerstone and replace them." Reaver said grabbing a little bit of everything. Sparrow rolled her eyes and laughed "My cooks are perfectly capable of doing there job Mr. literature" she said taking a set and grabbing food of her own. "After supper I do believe we should find this Carolyn she might know where Robin's were abouts are" Sparrow added glancing at Reaver. Reaver stiffened and quickly looked back at Sparrow "I'm sure if that is what's needed to complete this mission then go on ahead, I'll stay back and talk to other ghost" Reaver shifted a little in his seat. He couldn't even bare the thought of having to face Carolyn again in all his years. Sparrow raised her eyebrow notice Reavers strange behavior. "Reaver are you sure you alright you been acting…" Reaver cut her off "Different, I assure you it ''tis nothing my dear just adjusting, this place is quite different from bloodstone" that made Sparrow even more suspicious, the Reaver she knew didn't get homesick nor sick at all for that matter. "Reaver getting a tee bit homesick" sparrow chuckled. Reaver looked like he was about to testify but just stayed quiet for a couple more seconds "Maybe so" he sighed. ' _No snotty remark? No sarcastic statement? He's completely out of it"_ Sparrow thought. "Okay what in great Avos is your deal Reaver, something most definitely is troubling you because you haven't been acting like..Well.. Reaver ever since we entered Wraithmarsh!" she shouted a little throwing her hands down on the table. Reaver blinked. "How so?" He asked her dodging the topic. "You have been acting uncomfortable and you've been more of ass than usual and not in your usual way either." She explained and Reaver didn't respond just looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Oh?" He said, he hadn't been all that aware that his uncomfortableness had been noticed or that she knew the way he usually acted most the time. "I don't think I'm acting all that different." He said to try and convince her that he wasn't but it didn't work." Do you want to talk about it though Reaver I will listen if you're feeling uncomfortable about anything." Sparrow told him trying to take a different approach to getting him to talk but it didn't work and Reaver shook his head giving a fake smile along with it which angered her a little since it was a bit obvious to her now that he was faking his feelings about all of this. "Sparrow, why would I of all people be uncomfortable among people from decades ago, I myself and from the same time period as them." He said letting it slip about what time period he was from, around the same time Oakvale was destroyed...That was odd to say the least but it didn't peak her interest it just gave her more information about Reaver that she could look back on later to guess the man's age which he seemed to change so much. "That makes sense but you are clearly uncomfortable around the ghosts, you keep snapping at me...well not really snapping just being agitated and irritable, which isn't you." Sparrow told him. Reaver just shook his head again making her frustrated. "You're over analyzing things dear, I'm agitated because you still have that gun of mine." He argued still denying how uncomfortable he was in Oakvale which caused Sparrow to get even more frustrated with this man, of course he was going to deny any true emotions he was showing, Reaver wasn't the type to share anything especially about anything that made him seem weak or as in her words _"not like Reaver."_ why would he, he didn't have any obligation to and he wasn't getting anything out of sharing it was he. "Uhg fine, I'm going for a walk." Sparrow huffed and walked out of the small house leaving Reaver alone to his inner thoughts and the dusty books to distract him from them not that they would do much good since Oakvale had stirred up the memories of his life before Reaver was who he was and Sparrow hadn't helped with her prying that he tell her what's on his mind _damn girl_.

Sparrow walked out a little bit fuming, she could understand a little bit why Reaver wouldn't tell her what was on his mind. He was a man of many secrets after all and it would make sense why he wouldn't talk about anything that made him uncomfortable in any way. But still it frustrated her to not know and see him act out of his norm and seem so uncomfortable with her not knowing why exactly. Sparrow sighed at her own thoughts and continued walking past a few misty figures out to the coast where the ocean met the ruins of Oakvale, the fog was really quite pretty and the salt sea smell reminded her a bit of the other night when she had hugged against Reaver after his nightmare, she blushed a little at that memory. Sparrow smiled a little bit staring out before a misty figure sitting on a rock a few yards down caught her attention, she hadn't seen that ghost in the village had she? She squinted her eyes a bit to focus better and that confirmed it she hadn't seen this one, she had only briefly had interactions with a few females in the village and this wasn't one of them, so she headed to the new ghost startling the dead woman a little when she called out. "Oh dearest me, you startled me." The pretty ghost said a hand going to her misty chest as Sparrow got closer before eventually being just a few feets away. "I apologize." Sparrow said with a small laugh as the ghost eyed her. "Why is a living person in our town?" She asked bluntly catching Sparrow off guard she thought that every ghost knew about her and Reaver taking up the mission to find Robin but obviously not. "The mission…..To find Robin Fitch for all of you.." Sparrow answered. "My _friend_ Reaver and I took up the job, we're here to gather information about him first so that we can find him so that all of you can move on." She added and the ghost blinked slowly a few times her silence dragging on for a while before she finally spoke. "Is that so…..How much do you know about Robin already?" The ghost asked tilting her head a sad expression seeming to subtly grace her face she did. Sparrow proceeded to tell her all the information she had learned and the ghost nodded slowly her actions seeming almost too sad. "I'm the Hero Sparrow by the way since I forgot to introduce myself before rambling on to you." Sparrow told her after all the information dump and the ghost sighed. "Carolyn." The ghost said softly. Sparrow almost let out a gasp but she caught herself, this was Robin's wife. She had found her without Reaver's help oh Avos what luck. "Oh, you're his wife aren't you?" Sparrow asked but it was more of statement that Carolyn nodded to. "Yes...I was but as you know Robin destroyed this place and we all died because of his actions." She said making Sparrow feel sad, this woman put off an aura of depression and betrayal. "Ah uh yes I already know that, but is there anything else you could tell me about him? Like give me a face to imagine or personal details that could help me pin where exactly he would be." Sparrow asked Carolyn. Carolyn sighed and closed her eyes and tried to remember, and actually it was pretty clear much to her surprise, you would think that after so long his face would fade from her memory but then again she had loved him and it was hard to forget someone like him, the man who caused both the best moments in her life as well as the absolute worst. If she hadn't been dead a tear would have rolled down her ghostly cheek as she remembered her former husband's pretty face.  
 _ **~Flash back~**_

Whispers somehow louder than panicked screams and yells, the whispers were telling them a twisted version of the truth about how Robin had sold them out to them. Of course they didn't know that the whispers were only twisted to make Robin seem like the utter most disgusting man alive not that the truth would have made them think he wasn't but maybe they would have understood more why exactly he had done this. She remembered at that time seeing her husband through the murky darkness and shadows that were destroying the town, he looked broken but of course at that time she was too angry about what was going on and yelled out to him. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?! HOW ROBIN?! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A MONSTER OR THESE SHADOWS..YOU'RE A- YOU'RE, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, YOU ARE A REAVER OF ALL THINGS GOOD IN THIS WORLD, YOU TAKE, YOU STOLE OUR LIVES, YOU ARE A REAVER! YOU'VE REAVED US ALL OF OUR LIVES!" She shouted through the shadows before they suffocated her in their bubbly darkness.  
 **~End flashback~**

Carolyn shuddered a little this was what she got for trying to remember his face she guessed, the most traumatizing memory that involved Robin. "Robin was….a pretty man….I guess, I really don't wish to describe him though trying to only brings back things I wish to not remember. But if it will help this town be at peace I will try my best" she said looking if in the distance. Sparrow only nodded and sat down next to her. "Whenever you want to start then" Sparrow added to comfort Carolyn. Carolyn side and look back at Sparrow "It's a little fuzzy but i of course I can remember some details. He was a blacksmith and although he might of not been the brightest but his looks sure made up for it, those intensifying gray eyes really made a girl swoon, and as much as Robin was a huge flirt he never would two time me I know it." Carolyn sad expression faltered even more. "I just wish I knew what drove him to all this" Carolyn said holding herself a bit. Sparrow felt pity for this woman, the tragic things she had to go through where horrid. "Excuse me did you say intensifying grey eyes?" Sparrow asked and Carolyn nodded. Sparrow could only giggle a little and Carolyn raised her eyebrow "did I say something missy?" Carolyn asked. "Oh no,

sorry just those eyes remind of someone else I know" but then it dawned on Sparrow ' _Pretty face and Grey eyes? Weird this person begins to sound more like Reaver every time someone tells me information.. no it couldn't be though, she said he was dull and wouldn't hit on other women that's not Reaver'_ Sparrow thought. "Oh I see" Carolyn breathed out a little. "Is there any other information that would be useful?" Sparrow asked and Carolyn thought even harder "He was a hero although at first he didn't know that himself… my brother figured it out when he was teaching how to use a crossbow, Robin never missed a shot and he instantly fell in love with it, only heros never miss you know...well I'm sure you know you are one." Carolyn explained with a tiny laugh though it seemed rather forced. Sparrow nodded her head wondering why they didn't tell Robin if they knew about his hero blood after all Sparrow wasn't aware of the guild of hero hunters or as they were more well known as _HH._ "Hmm so did he ever learn to use magic? I assume he learned about his blood eventually." Sparrow said and the woman thought for a second. "I think he did use it once on accident...yes, I remember Benji telling me about it. He told me that Robin had shot a lightning bolt from his hand when he had put his hands up in self defense when a wood nymph tried to attack them." Carolyn said nodding slightly, confusing Sparrow a bit about the wood nymph being mentioned since Sparrow was too young to know about wood nymphs, they had gone extinct long before her time though she remembered them being mentioned in stories from Theresa. "Huh? So that's when he figured out that he was a hero correct?" Sparrow asked and Carolyn laughed a little. "Oh boy my husband was a slow one it took him a week before that finally clicked with him, but that was okay, he didn't need to be smart or witty he was sweet and pretty." Carolyn laughed remembering how her husband had been so clueless about everything but he had been good hearted and very pleasant to look at. "Wow you said he was dull but how did it not click him?" Sparrow said seeming a bit blown away by the fact that it didn't click with Robin that he was a hero even though he used magic with no training what so ever. "Well you see back in our times heros weren't something people liked to talk about and when they did it was bad, Robin had never really thought about heros all that much...even though Benji was part of the revolution to rid Albion of them. I was thankful when Benji said he wouldn't report Robin to the head because I loved him and he knew that I would be broken if Robin was killed and then his entire existence was covered up and his name faded away." Sparrow felt horrible for Carolyn after all everyone did to protect Robin he sent them to their doom. Sparrow couldn't understand why someone who seemed so amazing in the past could do such a terrible thing. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you think Robin sold you all to the shadow court in the first place?" Sparrow asked. Carolyn looked like she was in thought for a bit her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of why he would do such a thing, that question had crossed her mind many times before but she could never find an answer that made sense to her knowing Robin so well. "I've thought about it a lot over these years, I'm not sure the real reason why he would do this. The village consensus though is that he was selfish and not the man we thought he was but personally I believe he had a different motive, when I last saw him after all he looked like he was regretting what he had done and it looked like he shattered right before the darkness closed in over my eyes." Carolyn explained not seeming so happy to be back on the darker parts of the situation but she knew it was necessary. "If it isn't too much trouble, before you complete the mission and bring Robin here to his death can you talk to him and tell me his reasons, I want to know why he killed us all." She said and looked at Sparrow with pleading eyes, she needed to know. Sparrow nodded her head, her pity for this woman causing her to take on the extra task. "Of course, you deserve to know." She said to the woman who gave her a thankful look in return. "Thank you." Carolyn said gratefully before the topic somehow switched on the two women and they continued on a conversation.  
~Meanwhile during all this stuff, here is Reaver and what he's doing~

Reaver occupied himself for a while with more books but they were boring and he wanted to annoy Sparrow some more so he got up from the uncomfortable chair and headed out the door ignoring how uncomfortable he got whenever he passed a ghost and they looked at him for a bit too long. "If you are going to stare at least point me in the direction that my friend went." He said to one of the ghosts sounding a bit like a pretentious asshole but he didn't care that was the level of respect he gave most people and the meaner he was the more likely they were not to see the sweet naive Robin that he use to be. The ghost seemed offended by his lack of respect but pointed in the direction that Sparrow was in, toward the far end of the village where the sea met the land. Reaver gave the ghost a semi thankful nod and headed toward where Sparrow was according to the ghost. "Hmf at the coast huh?" He said to himself and rounded a house spotting the lively woman taking to a blue misty figure and waving her hands around a bit like she was really into whatever they were talking about so he continued closer only halting when he was close enough to see who the ghost was and the sight of her shook him a bit but he tried to reason that Carolyn wouldn't recognize him now after all he was taller, his hair was shorter, he was so much more fashionable, and his personality was so much different to the point where it would be hard to picture Robin as him. So he took a deep breath and continued over to drag Sparrow back to the place they were staying. "Sparrow darling the Hero of skill is bored and would appreciate it if you came back to the house." Reaver interrupted making Sparrow groan in annoyance and Carolyn to look over at him, he didn't like Carolyn's eyes on him but he couldn't show that it disturbed him, that would make him suspicious. "Uhg." was the noise that came from Sparrow before she turned back to Carolyn. "This is Reaver, the man I was talking about." She said and Carolyn nodded "The pirate?" She asked and Reaver scoffed "Pirate? Nononononono I am the Pirate KING, Sparrow if you are going to tell tales of my greatness get them correct, Pirate king, I killed captain dread and that earned me a fabulous new title." Reaver scolded, Sparrow rolled her eyes. "See what I was talking about he's a narcissist." She said to the ghost who giggled but then went back to staring at the man trying to place his face. "To be fair I have good reason to be one, look at me." Reaver laughed. "Yes of course hero of literature." Sparrow scoffed but at least he seemed to be his old ass of a self and that made her feel better. "Hmm he is pretty though, familiar too, have we met Reaver?" Carolyn asked and Reaver paused his smirk faltering. "I don't believe so maybe you saw me while I was trudging through Wraithmarsh, I'm not old enough to have lived her." Reaver said but his cover of being mortal was blown as soon as he said that and Sparrow gave him a look. "Not old enough? Reaver you're like three hundred years old and admitted to me that you use to pass through Oakvale when it was lively." Sparrow said causing Reaver to give a pouty look. "I said not old enough to live here not ' _not old enough to pass through_ '." Reaver clarified to the other hero which confused Carolyn. "You never said that he was that old." Carolyn said to Sparrow. "Oh I didn't? Well Reaver's immortal, he made a deal with the shadow court and sacrifices one person each year to stay immortal." Sparrow told her casually, Carolyn almost fell off the rock when she was told this but caught herself and stood walking briskly over to the man, this new information angered her, she knew how being sacrificed to the shadows was like and this man did it yearly he was despicable. "You annually sacrifice innocent people to the Shadows that's horrid!" Carolyn shouted at the man she believed to be a stranger. "Innocent? Oh dear no, no one is innocent, not the men, the women, or the children that I bring to the court." Reaver said looking down at the woman grey eyes staring down at the white ones that once were a vibrant green. "How many people has that killed?!" Carolyn asked and Reaver pretended to be his usual self and gave a snarky comment. "Oh my you think my sacrifices are lives? No my sacrifices are of youth the only people I kill are by my gun for fun." Reaver said and Carolyn blinked. "Then why did my husband Robin's deal kill us all if they do youth?" She asked and Reaver flinched remembering that the first payment had to be large because the shadows were hungry. "Well My deal was youth for youth. You are the one to make the deal, the shadows do not tell you if they will accept something less if they will get more out of the bargain and besides some do not know what the first payment will be just that it will be the largest." He explained but the shadow court was a bit hard to explain to those who don't have to deal with them. "What? why wouldn't someone know their first payment?" Carolyn asked Reaver gave an awkward laugh. "Some deals are quick and the Shadows can be vague." Reaver told her, Carolyn furrowed her eyebrows. "That's ridiculous why would such an important deal be vague and quick?" She asked and Reaver's heart hurt a little remembering his deal. The shadows had been all over him whispering horrible things and drowning him in their darkness and he had screamed that he would do anything if they wouldn't consume him and let him live, then the shadows asked him in a very confused tone how long he would like to live and he had told them a very long time to which they asked if he would really do anything to live for a long time, he wished he hadn't nodded but he did and they asked what he would pay. He couldn't remember what he offered first but he knew it had angered them and then he asked what they wanted to which they said _"your entire world."_ He didn't know why he agreed but he did and they let him go in a hurry and slithered across the forest floor quickly toward Oakvale and then the rest was history. "They just can be, personally mine was but I'm not sure about this Robin character." Reaver said his voice dry and serious from remembering a bit of the day Robin died and Reaver took his place. "How quick was yours?" Carolyn asked Sparrow also seeming interested since this was the most Reaver had ever revealed about the beginning of his deal, that it was quick. "I'd rather not discuss my deal any further, It is my business and my burden to carry. Sharing it would only make it easier for people to try and blackmail me...Not that they would get far since if anyone tried to blackmail me I would kill them before they could even let a word slip about my beginnings." Reaver told the two knowing Sparrow had an interest. "Reaver's beginnings is an interesting topic, I'd love to hear that tale over your pirate ones or murderous ones." Sparrow said making Reaver uncomfortable. "Well love, that was the day I died and was born at the same time and trust me my beginnings are full of murder. But a man has to keep his secrets and my origins will stay something only Theresa and I know." Reaver told Sparrow who hadn't even known that Theresa knew his beginnings. "Theresa knows?" She asked perking up more. "She'll keep it secret as well don't bother asking her." Reaver informed Sparrow with an eye roll. "I'm going to interrogate you again Reaver." Sparrow said glancing at Reaver. In turn he gave her a look "Oh because that was such a success last time." He said cocking one of his eyebrows. Sparrow sighed and looked back at Carolyn, her face seemed so set on Reaver but not that she was admiring him more like she was trying to pinpoint something. "You know your cute little tattoo there lands on the same spot robin had his beauty mark, but im sure thats a little coincidence" **((he got the tattoo in between games in samarkand-headcanon))** she said raising her eyebrow a little. "Yes quite the coincidence my love" Reaver said feeling a little more uneasy. Sparrow saw the suspicion in Carolyns eyes it was the same look she had been giving Reaver the past two days, but Carolyn was suspicious about something else but what. ' _She couldn't possibly think Reaver is?'_ If Reaver was then it would make sense why Reaver had been acting not like himself but Sparrow didn't want to jump the gun and start making false accusations that would only rile things up more. "My, my look at the time my dearies perhaps we should head back?" Reaver said a little too excited. She gave a looked back at Reaver and proceeded to cock her eyebrow a little as well. "Perhaps we should" Sparrow said getting up from the rock she was previously sitting on. "Well i bid you a fair rest of the night and it was nice to meet you!" Sparrow waved to Carolyn. The ghost nodded as they both walked away back to the cabin to get rest before setting out to find out more about robin in the morning since clearly they had only scratched the surface with carolyn and she would probably give the most information about Robin, and even if it seemed useless the smallest details could always hold the biggest clues. Plus there was also Sparrow's new growing suspicion about Reaver that he was somehow involved in all of this, maybe he wasn't Robin but he was involved in some way she had a gut feeling about it and her instinct was rarely ever wrong and when it was wrong it was only half wrong. Maybe she would ask Theresa even though Reaver said she wouldn't spill anything it was still worth a shot. "What do you want to eat tonight?" Sparrow asked the moody Pirate. Reaver glanced at Sparrow "Oh i get to pick what we have for supper? i feel so honored" he said with his hand on his chest smirking trying to build back up his fable **/TwT/** that he was entirely alright. "Haha yeah you should, I could make anything and I'm letting you choose." Sparrow told him sarcastically. Reaver smirked "Well in that case i wouldn't mind some corn pudding and bread" Reaver suggested once again flipping through the pages of another book "Did these people have any taste in literature, my shadows this is awful" he said putting the book down. Sparrow laughed and started preparing dinner glancing over at Reaver. What was that man reading now? She hoped that he didn't throw this one into the fire like he did to the last one. "Reaver this was a long time ago, writing wasn't to the standards that it is nowadays." She told him and continued to prepare the scraps of food that she had brought on this trip, she hoped that she could make decent food with this, or at least up to the hero of literature's standards so he wouldn't be so upset about his writing writing standards and maybe she could get some information out of him if he liked what she cooked. "I'm aware but, they did have alright books back in this time period or at least I thought they did, I mean I couldn't read back then but you know what I mean." Reaver half mumbled and it caught her a little off guard that at one point Reaver couldn't read since he was so into reading all the time.

~TIMESKIP BECAUSE I'M BORED OF WRITING THIS SCENE LOLOLOLOLOLOL~

After the not so good supper that Sparrow had made Reaver headed up to get some rest, he was in a bit of a better mood after supper since Sparrow hadn't brought up the mission and they had just had a nice chat between the two of them about what they had done after lucien had been defeated and how Samarkland was. Sparrow watched Reaver climb the stairs up to the shared bedroom and smiled to herself a little before she caught herself staring at his arse and blushed darting her eyes away and back to her dirty plate, Avos what was wrong with her? This plate was almost as dirty as her thoughts. Sparrow sighed and rubbed her face before she went back into the kitchen and cleaned the dish with a bucket of water and a washcloth, her mind kept drifting back to Reaver though, what was capturing her when it came to him? Was it his pretty dark features? Him being so tall? The way he talked? No well yes all three of those but mostly that he was a mystery to her, she knew so much yet she knew so little when it came to this man, she knew barely anything about him and his past and boy did he have one or at least she assumed he did after all he was over 200 years old that's a lot of past. "Avos, damn you Reaver." She muttered to herself when she was done washing the dishes which she then put in her bag. Sparrow sighed and went up the stairs to their shared bedroom and looked at the man lying in the bed, her heart skipped a beat as she saw him lying there, he was half asleep and barely dressed, why had he taken off most of his clothing? Was it hot? Yeah now that she thought about it was a little hot in the house but maybe it was just her own body heat rising that made it seem hot to her. Reaver stirred and looked at her his eyes half lidded from being on the verge of sleep, he gave a soft yawn. "Uhmn why are you half naked?" She asked and he blankly looked at her. "Be happy that I am not nude, that's how I usually sleep." He answered putting a picture in her head that made her face go a bit red, for some reason she found herself actually liking that image too. "Heh….yeah okay…" She said and sat on the bed, Avos why was she acting like this. Reaver noticed that she was acting oddly and sat up a little as she got into the bed as well. "Alright Hero, I know I've been acting odd but I have a reason, why are you acting so odd?" He asked her and she gave an awkward laugh. "Me? Acting odd? No, no I'm not." She said as she stared at Reaver her eyes going from his face to the shirt that rode up a little showing his hip, oh avos why was she freaking out over a little bit of skin showing on this man it didn't make sense. Reaver noticed her eyes wander and he rose an eyebrow, something was wrong with Sparrow, he was actually a tad concerned. "Sparrow dear, wondering eyes aren't vary respectful" Reaver smirked but Sparrow didn't hit his arm or give him a dirty look she just turned more red. ' _My shadows what is wrong with her?'_ Reaver inched closer to Sparrow and touched her shoulder "Are you sure you're alright? You seem off." Reaver asked Sparrow. As much as Reaver didn't comfort people he didn't want his mission partner to act odd the whole time, or was there other reasons. Sparrow stiffened at Reaver touch "Y-yeah I'm fine...I think" sparrow turned around and looked at Reaver. ' _Is he trying to comfort me? Avos this man has done nothing wrong this whole trip…perhaps I might have..no"_ sparrow cut herself off in her head. Sparrow smiled at Reaver "I'm just thinking too much I guess" sparrow nervously laughed. Reaver rubbed his face and gave sparrow a look of pure concern "nope that isn't working hero, there something bothering you know spill" he insisted. Sparrow took a deep breath and tried to put into words "I guess what's bothering me is you….you're different a, good different kinda and I seem somewhat" sparrow stopped due to the large lump in her throat. Reaver raised an eyebrow again "somewhat?" Reaver repeated. Sparrow blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uhm..attracted to it?" she muttered. Reaver was taken aback a bit by this, in all his years he would've never thought the Hero of Albion would develop a crush on him, but at the same time Reaver somehow found her cute trying not to be embarrassed. "Oh now? I'm honestly…...surprised!" he said still trying to believe she had feelings for him but what Reaver was trying to figure out more was. If he had feelings for her? Reaver had thought about it many times but never came to a conclusion. Sometimes Sparrow made him so agitated but at the same time made him feel if he was human again well metaphorically speaking. Life for Reaver was great when he had been immortal for the first 100 years but after Awhile life felt repetitive. He had felt...lonely there was reasons he had his way with a lot of beautiful women and the main one was to fill an empty spot in his heart that had been left after carolyn. Reaver knew everyone pictured him as a emotionless cold hearted bastard but he prefered it that way. Sparrow though was different she somehow saw the lost emotion in him she saw that if you took away all the layers of masked emotionen that there was a person like any other just broken so very broken... This made Reaver feel like he could be him be civilized around her, to an extent anyways. Reaver was never going to be Robin again he was never going to be that innocent towards the world because he had about 200 years under his belt to see how the world tares each other apart. At this point Reaver understood his feeling towards Sparrow but he had to come to the decision to show them. He had made a promise to carolyn and himself long ago when he had betrayed her that he would never look at another woman as he did with her but here he was looking at Sparrow with the loving eyes that had been lost for years. She was bringing out a side to Reaver that he thought was impossible to ever show towards anyone but himself, he was showing his emotions toward her. "I…." Reaver went silent trying to put what he was about to say in words. "I will not deny that i have feelings for you but...I..cant" he said looking off to the side his eyes glazing over with tears he wouldn't let release. Sparrow stopped and looked at Reaver, had he really admitted his feelings to her that easily? She had thought she would have to fight him more for it. And yet he had denied her but why? "...If you have feeling for me then why can't you…?" Reaver sighed "I..rather not discuss my matters im sure in time you will find out" he said a little heavy but calm. That was it, Sparrow was tired of waiting for Reaver to open up to her she knew deep down he wanted to but why wouldn't he. She had to do something that might possibly get her killed but even if there was a slight chance of helping Reaver tell her the truth she was going to risk it. It was Sparrow job to help people after a. Well Reaver was spacing off in the distance ignoring her Sparrow had gotten up and walked over to Reaver and before he had noticed Sparrow sat right on top of his lap and was leaning in to kiss him. Before she could connect their lips Reaver had grabbed ahold of her wrists and stopped her "Please...sto-" Reaver cut off mid sentence and looked into Sparrows gorgeous green eyes. This changed Reavers thinking process completely. Her green eyes had burned through him and he had found another reason to enjoy life again. Then the promises came back to his mind _"No, Robin made that promise to carolyn not Reaver, Robin died and belonged to carolyn, I have the right to be with Sparrow and nothing will interfere with that"_ Sparrow had been Sitting there his hands still wrapped against her wrist she was afraid what was about to happen but she had no reason to be. Reaver let go of Sparrows wrist and put his hands gently behind her head and kissed her softly.

(LEMON WARNING- SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD BUT WHAT ISN'T SEXUEL WITH REAVER XD)

That was it Sparrow was lost in Reavers taste it was like chocolate, you can't have just one piece. Sparrow deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Reaver pulling him closer to her. Sparrow had roughly pushed Reaver across the whole bed not letting their lips separate. Sparrow glid her hands over his chest feeling his body heat mix with her own. Reaver let her do what she wanted with him whether he was to lazy or enjoying she wanted this more than him, if that were possible. Sparrow gently cupped his cheeks grazing her thumb lightly over his heart tattoo and released their lips from each other. Reaver stared at Sparrow, panting a bit from the lack of oxygen. "For not kissing someone in over two hundred years that was quite amazing~" reaver spoke softly smirking at the statement a bit. Sparrow was a little surprised " _how could he have not kissed one person in two hundred years?"_ Sparrow didn't want to know the reasoning she was just glad to be his first in all those years. Sparrow smirked back which was something she didn't do often, although Reaver thought a smirk suited her well. "I'm glad to do the honours" she whispered closely to his ear, her hot breath skimming across Reavers neck, Reaver was tired of being the submissive one now that she was getting into the real teasing. Reaver didn't care for foreplay mostly because it was too sensual for him and just wanted to get on with it but Reaver wanted to love Sparrow right and make sure it would be a night to remember but who could forget anything with Reaver. Reaver had flipped Sparrow over to wear Reaver was on top. "You know i usually prefer not to play the teasing game but how can i not with you~" he said dragging one of his hands towards Sparrows thigh. "It's only teasing if you don't enjoy it" she smirked again running her hand through Reavers thick hair. "I see~" he smiled and quickly scooped down to her neck to attack it. Sparrow clenched her fist a little tighter in his hair when Reaver started to kiss, nibble, and suck on her neck leaving bruises in very obvious places, Avos this man just wanted people to know what he had done to her. "Reaver." She breathed lowley as she noticed the hand on her thigh that was rubbing circles as it moved up. Reaver began to start trailing the kisses down to her collarbone and her revealing Cleavage letting her breath stagger a bit. Reaver swiftly took off his gloved and placed them on the night stand. Reaver had takes a moment to look at his hands having a bit of nostalgia from when Robin had worked as a blacksmith and now his hands were covered in sloppy scars and burn marks. "Is everything alright?" Sparrow asked, Reaver quickly looked back at Sparrow and smiled to cover up that he had spaced off. "Oh yes everything is dandy, and it will be even better once I get that corset off you~" he smirked harshly pulling her closer to him making Sparrow sequel a bit. Reaver wrapped his arms around Sparrows petite form and began to untie the corset that was tightly on her and once that was off he had free access to her whole body. "Now let's get rid of that wretched blouse of yours" he tskd. "Are you really going to make fun of my clothes now" she said giving a glare to Reaver that was less threatening and more joking. "Well if you would wear better outfits I wouldn't have the opportunity too" he chuckled and started pulling up her blouse. Sparrow rolled her eyes and laughed. Reaver had gotten her ruffled up blouse off of her and threw it across the room. Sparrow stiffened a bit from the cold air stinging her once warm skin and out of reflex covered up. "Tsk, tsk, that's not how this game works my dear sparrow" he said leaning closer to sparrow kissing her jaw line and trailing them down to her exposed stomach. Sparrow let out a shaky gasp of air feeling his warm lips spread across her shivering body. "Already aroused are we~" he smirked tugging a bit on her silk like pants. "Hold on there hot shot" she said bring him up to her face "well you aren't lying~" he chuckled a bit gazing into sparrows lust filled emerald eyes. "Before you continue your endeavor with me is like to know one thing" she stated holding Reaver face with her fragile hands feeling the scruff of his unshaven face. "Oh? And what that my little bird" he asked raising a eyebrow. Reaver would be lying if he had said he wasn't scared of the question but without a doubt, if it was too deep of a question he would find someway to swivel his way out of it."why..?" She asked softly. In all the years Reaver had lived nothing had stumped him more than this question, one of the most simplest questions and yet the hardest to explain. "There are many reasons why, the way you brighten a man's day by one word rolling of your tongue but yet you can enrage them nonetheless, just your presents near me makes me happier than I have ever been since...her" Reaver trailed off but keeping his smile masked on his face just fainter than before. Sparrow noticed the sadness that had overlapped Reavers eyes but she had to ask who "her" was. "Her? Who is her?" She asked holding his hands in hers to comfort him. Reaver only smiled more and pressed his palm against her still heated cheek. "Someone I loved very much, almost as much as I do you." Sparrow's heart raced hearing that, Reaver loved her, he loved her, that made her giggle with delight. "I love you too." She told him and drug her hand through his hair once again. "Now show that you love me." she continued with that lusty flare back in her eyes, Reaver was more than happy to comply with that demand. Reaver then began lift up shirt the ruffled ends of his sleeved being caught at his fingers as he hastily tried throwing it to the other side of the room along with Sparrows blouse. Sparrow had noticed the roughness in his hands and as he had them close to her face had saw the faint scars on them, maybe they had been from years of shooting that old gun of his, or just getting cut and bruised in battle. Sparrow had decided to ask him later about it. Reaver had tossed the article of clothing away and was know left only in his breaches. Reaver took a moment to admire the dear helpless Sparrow lying down in front of him ready to indulge herself in pleasure that was out of reality. Sparrow was not one to be easily swayed by meaningless gestures so Reaver had to show how much he really did care about her and if not to her then to himself. In one swoop he had unleashed the rest of Sparrows body to the dry bitter cold of the house taking it upon himself to do the same. They both now naked in front of each other shared a long satisfying gaze of longing before Sparrow had pounced on top of Reaver. "Getting eager are we?" Reaver asked letting Sparrow kiss his chest. "That and i was freezing" she admitted and laughed into the kisses. Sparrow hadn't paid much attention to Reavers immenseness and once she had Sparrow hadn't had words. Sparrow assumed he would be pretty decent sized since all the girls seemed content with him but what she had seen was beyond what she had imagined. Reaver was about a whole 7 inches this astonished sparrow. Sparrow had thoughts spreading through her head as she wrapped her hand around Reavers member and was caught off guard by Reaver slamming her mouth down onto him. This was awarded by a low groan from Reaver of satisfaction. Seeing Reavers reaction had kicked Sparrow of of what she had been thinking and more to what she had planned all night with Reaver. Sparrow bobbed her head hearing more grunts escape from Reaver. Reaver wrapped his hand in Sparrows messy copper hair thrusting Sparrow deeper down his member. Sparrow hummed making the room fill with more of Reavers pleasurable noises. Reaver was on the edge but wasn't going to end it there, no Reaver was going to love Sparrow in every way possible even if it took all night, not that Reaver would mind if it did. Reaver had taken her mouth off of him and picked Sparrow up under her thighs throwing her closer to the bed frame. Reaver kissed Sparrow once more sweetly before lingering down to her inner thigh tracing each part with love from his lips. Aromatic smell lingering the room that Reaver loved oh so much not letting his mind travel far elsewhere from the thought of Sparrow. Heavy breaths trailed out of Sparrows mouth being muffled by her failed attempts at biting her own lip. Reaver contracted the kissing from her thighs and towards her sweet folds. A surgery moan leaving Sparrow, and Reaver smirked as he knew she had enjoyed that rush of pleasure throbbing through her body. Reaver kept the pleasure up for her until she was finally at her end and he stopped. "Now the real show begins~" he smirked lining himself up at her entrance. "Dont worry ill be gentle i know how much it can hurt your first time" he said winking. Sparrow blushed, how had he knew that she was a virgin?. Reaver kissed Sparrows lips softly letting his lips linger a bit before he swiftly pushed himself in her. Sparrow let out a small cry, "How can one feel so much pleasure and pain at once" she sqeeled in pain a bit. "It called life" Reaver chuckled a bit in reply. Sparrow rolled her eyes and once she felt the pain wash away a bit she bucked her hips to signal she was ready for Reaver to move. Reaver noticed the sign because of the grunt that had left his mouth when she had moved and he began to thrust towards her starting slowly and progressing speed over time. Sparrows moans grew louder the faster he had gone, why hasn't she gone on a mission like this with Reaver before. Sparrow gripped the bed sheets each grunt and noise that came out of Reaver only made her closer. The air had know been filled with sweat and ecstasy from the two. Reaver was nearing his end and what sent him over was when Sparrow had called out his name, there was something about a woman saying his name in bed that drove a man completely mad he loved it. Reaver released and once he did it jumped start Sparrow to do the same. One last moan left each other's mouths as they both laid down in bed with one in each other's arms, hot and sweaty.

/THYE SMASHED THE END XD/

Reaver the next morning glanced at Sparrow before going and putting on his clothing. He felt connected to that woman...in the back of his mind he had thought that if he had just fucked her that his feelings would be gone and that his feelings had just stemmed from his lust towards her but obviously not if looking at her made his heart flutter much like Carolyn had done Reaver walked down the stairs seeing as Sparrow was still fast asleep he decided to make breakfast for the two of them himself. Reaver looked around trying to find the plates Sparrow had used just the other day. Reaver skimmed his eyes around once more spotting them in small brown satchel. "Ah" he said walking over, dumbing out the content in the bag gently not breaking any of the plates. A small book with a gold painted strap fell out. Reaver didn't think much of it untal it hit the table unbuckling itself and opening. Reaver set his eyes upon the book setting down the plates and picking it up, turning it to the first page. The first page had a random date printed neatly on the right corner of the paper and the rest was elegant cursive handwriting in English and not Albionic ruins, reading.

" _October 6th,_

 _It's the anniversary of my sister Rose's death, I've decided to keep a diary from now on, Theresa told me it would be best if i kept my thoughts on paper and not stuck in my head. So i guess, this is what i'm attempting to do. Several years ago my sister died at the hands of Lucian and i almost perished with her. I watched my sister fall to the ground her whole body collapsing before i realized a bullet shot through my own stomach sending my out the window of a five story tower, I was seven. Theresa says i will do great things one day,"_

Reaver read the last line "Well she wasn't wrong, She was pretty great in bed" he laughed to himself maybe a little too loudly but quieted down and kept reading.

" _I still wonder though why hadn't i perished with her not only did a bullet slash through almost every bit of my organs but falling from that height should had broke every bone in my body and leave me bleeding out within second. I woke up not long after that still spread out on the ground looking up towards Theresa, almost fully healed as if i hadn't fell at all. I sometimes do wonder if i would've maybe been happier perishing with my sister, thinking that all of it could've been avoiding it and it's somehow my fault._

Reaver didn't know how to react to what he just read he felt sad for dear Sparrow now that he knew he wasn't the only one with a bad past. "Oh Sparrow…" he said a little taken back with a small frown covering his face. Sparrow heard Reaver from downstairs and scurried her way down after getting dressed. Sparrow stopped at the last step looming over watching Reavers face contort as he was reading her diary, Sparrow of course didn't appreciate the invasion of privacy but she was curious since she saw the fast change of emotion in him. Sparrow finally stepped onto the flat floor walking a bit closer to Reaver "My, i know you don't care much for privacy but looking through women's diaries that's low even for you,Oh and on that note though are you taking a interest in my life?" she said waltzing her way over to him. Reaver was startled a bit but just laughed "Well i'm kinda obligated too after last night" he smirked. Sparrow chuckled along "Yes, yes you are, it's not everyday i throw myself at men." Reaver raised a eyebrow "Oh? I never would've thought" he said sarcastically making Sparrow roll her eyes giggling. "What page were you reading anyway" she said walking towards him grabbing the book. Sparrows eyes fell on the page making her eyes glaze gently with tears. "Heh, you'd think after all these years i wouldn't have any tears left to cry for her but here i am" she said sniffling a bit through her tears. Reaver watched the teary eyed Sparrow close the book and turn to face him a small smile appearing on her face when Reavers hand cupped her cheek. "There, there birdy i know it's hard to look back on but if you just focus on the present the past won't catch up to you" Reaver wiped the tears that stained her cheeks away and kissed her forehead. Sparrow once more looking into Reavers deep gray eyes. "Thank you." Sparrow threw her face into Reavers chest holding him tight before releasing. After awhile of silence Sparrow spoke "Right. On with are mission!" she said clapping her hands like every morning now that she was feeling better. Reaver groaned hearing the words mission after they had such a lovely night and morning so far. "Must we? Can't we have a day off to enjoy ourselves,i was going to make breakfast deari, which is a once in a lifetime opportunity from moi~" Reaver said motioning with his hands and bowing dramatically. Sparrow was a bit shocked that Reaver even knew how to cook. "You? Doing something yourself like cooking?" Sparrow said a little over the top and exaggerated. Reaver tisked and acted offended. "Now that's not fair love, you know i did once live on my own and took care of myself" he stated going back to the kitchen and grabbing materials to cook. "I guess you did but, it's just almost impossible to imagine" Sparrow added before looking at the door. "I guess we could stay for some breakfast but as soon as we are done eating we move on with the mission" Sparrow sat down in the seat watching Reaver cut some bread and other food items. Reaver sighed "If you say so birdy "

/Time skip/

Reaver sat silently in his chair watching Sparrow finish her last few bites of food. Reaver didn't want to deal with anymore of this mission and for once he didn't know how to wiggle his way out of it. Sparrow stood up picking up the plates the two ate off of and carried them into the bucket full of water. Sparrow walked her way towards the door smiling and turning to Reaver "Well onwards with the mission" she said. Reaver couldn't help but smile at Sparrows enthusiasm. Reaver and Sparrow walked out the door continuing the mission as planned. Sparrow looked over at Reaver seeing he had once again looked discomforted by his surrounding. "When will you ever tell me what's bothering you Reaver" she said making Reaver show a slight grin "When i find it's your business to know" he laughed. Sparrow scoffed "I find it that most things are my business now a days so it wouldn't hurt to open up a little" she said in reply. Reaver mummbled. "Oh deari when you have been alive as long as i have lots of things hurt to discuss" he said sighing a bit at the idea of having to recall all of what he lost in those many years. Sparrow finally had given up on the topic and pranced her way over to whatever ghost she had spotted making Reaver the side character in this mission mostly wich in the situation he was in he prefered it that way. Reaver sighed getting bored from the lack of excitement that the mission reeked of. Reaver was just about to vex Sparrow with a abundance of things when a banshee hopped out from behind the disheveled building they were standing next to making Reaver and Sparrow fall back in surprise. "Well don't you know it's rude to interrupt people and their conversation" he said in annoyance "Sparrow dear, hand me my gun so i can take care of this fellow quick" he said reaching his hand out as he slowly backed up as the banshee neared closer. Sparrow narrowed her eyes at Reaver "How do i know you won't just run off once i do" she said making Reaver groan. "Sparrow if i was going to run off i would of stole my gun back last night after coition, plus…plus...god dammit it Sparrow plus i love you! Know we don't have time to dally hand me my gun please!" he said watching the daughters descend from the ground. Sparrows heart sank a bit when she heard the Reaver loved her since it was something so rare that she had gotten from people. Sparrow grabbed his gun and tossed it towards him "I'm holding you up to that promise" she said backing away from the banshee. "Yeah i'm holding myself up to it too" he said under his breath and looked at the banshees daughters aiming his gun when he froze listing to it. "you killed them, everyone hates you, you killed your friends, your family, the people you loved, even your unborn child all of them dead because of you, and why? Because you were scared, so weak, so forgettable you didn't want to die forgotten but did you want to be remembered like this? As a murderer? So ashamed of your past that you changed your name, changed your look, changed your life completely. Was it worth it Robin was it worth killing the ones you loved for Immortality as you live on cowering by yourself over the ones you grown attached to so you disconnect yourself from everyone, thinking it would be better to live a life of being feared than watching your friends and family die over and over again" it said repeating the words a million times. Reaver snapped out of it "Im not Robin, Robin is dead im Reaver!" he shouted as he started shooting the daughters that flung at him kissing each one with a couple of bullets to the head. "Now if you excuse me i have some mansion staff to attend too!" he said knowing that the mission was over from the look that was painted on Sparrows face when she heard what the banshee had said. Reaver shot the banshee down as it vanished letting Reaver holster his gun and take a moment to breath before looking back at Sparrow. Sparrow just stared at Reaver her eyes glazed over and her knuckled white from being balled up in fists "Y-you it was you the whole time….W-why would you, how could you do this! How could you do that to your family kill them just to live some pathetic life as a imortile!" she shouted tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Reavers face showed pain and regret not for just Sparrow and lying to her but for everything. "Sparrow.." he said softly "Just let me exspla-" Reaver was cut off by more of Sparrows yelling "No! I don't want your excuses, your rotten and a coward, your the most despicable thing i've ever met and your such, SUCH A REAVER!" she shouted making Reaver snap "Look sparrow! I didn't want all this, i didn't want to throw away my family like that i was scared and i didnt know the price and now i have to live everyday with the reminder that i can never undo it! They asked me if i wanted to live forever and all they wanted in return was my world and before i knew it i was watching my own town crumble and listing to the screams of my friends and family suffer and die" Reaver shouted back. Sparrow fell silent the wind blowing through her braided hair as she just stared at Reaver, her face a blank slate to all expressions as she silently walked off. Reaver watched her, his heart aching, and he had once again fucked up but deep down Reaver had thought it was for the best as he didnt want to watch Sparrow grow old with out him and eventually die as he stayed young and youthful, Reaver took a long deep breath and composed himself as he went off back towards his mansion to to start life as it was before the mission and hoping one day it will all be forgotten. Of course that wasn't the case. Reaver entered his humble mansion after a long three days. His maids and welcoming him home "Good evening Master Reaver" one of them said as Reaver just nodded at them going towards his study to fulfil another diary with his life problems.

Weeks had passed by as Reaver awaited in his Mansion thinking about taking another trip to Samarkand to rid his mind of any memories of the mission he had taken weeks before with Sparrow. Reaver had walked about watching the maids clean and cook for him as one of them urgently ran up to him. "Master Reaver! Uhm i'm Sorry to disturb you at such an Early hour but you have Received a letter…" the maid frantically said. Reaver reached his hand down grabbing the neatly folded paper and opening it. The letter only said "Come back" but Reaver recognized that impeccable handwriting anywhere, it was Sparrows. 'Why would she of all people want me to come back to that ghost town?' he questioned to himself handing the letter back towards the maid "Alright leave me, i'll be taking a quick trip to Oakfield again to see what all the ruckus is about" he added twisting his boot the other way and walking off the other direction. "My that girl can not make up her mind.." he muttered to himself and stopped. Why was he going back to her? It could only end horribly in so many ways and she was a hero he was sure she could take care of herself? Reaver didn't contemplate it too much. Sparrow wanted him and it gave him a reason to lay his grey eyes on her pretty Emerald green ones even if it they were to throw profanities at him the whole time. Reaver soon carried on passing the same trees that lined Wraithmarsh and soon entering Oakfield. Reaver looked around and it seemed to be more empty than normal not one remaining ghost or person. Was it a ruse? just to get him here? Reaver couldn't wrap his head around it until he heard a slight yell from behind him coming from his side were him and Sparrow had stayed and copulated. Reaver ran towards the emaciated, fatigued house slamming the door open that it about came off its rusted hinges. "Sparrow!" he shouted looking around but there was no one in the abandon house it was just as they left it. "Sparrow!" he called out once more "If you brought me here just to play a game of hide and seek so help me Hero!" he yelled walking up the stairs and pushing open the door that lead to the upstairs bedroom. Reaver stepped in looking around then heard a huge slam behind him as he turned around and the door closed shut "Shadows what was that!" he said. "your acting more bonkers then you really are Reaver" he said to himself. "Don't you mean Robin" a man's voice rang from behind him. Reaver turned around seeing what he once called his brother in law Benji. "Benji….What are you, What the Bloody fuck do you think your doing?"

Reaver asked a bit startled "I can't believe you have the audacity to even forge Sparrows handwriting and call me here!" Benji gave him a scowl "You think i did that? I don't even have muscles thanks to you, how would i even pick up a pen?" he said "Now we can squirrel back and forth for good times sake or we can go save that hero friend of yours, heaven knows you don't deserve help from me or anyone but nor does that girl deserve to die." he said. Reaver wasn't buying it, if he knew anything about Benji it was that man could hold a grudge and for killing him and his whole town along with his sister wich Reaver was married to, sure accounted for a long grudge for that man to hold in all those years. "Oh now? And once i save birdy are you going to slaughter me in cold blood?" Reaver laughed "Its like you said you can't even pick up a pen" Reaver chuckled again finding amusing to frustrate his use to be brother in-law. Benji gave him a daggered stare not finding any part of this necessary to talk about. "We don't have much time Robin, the others are going to figure out one way or another to kill that hero, pity the poor thing having to be with you this whole time little does she know how much a murder you are" he said his voice rising a bit not knowing that Robin had not existed in anymore and was fully placed by Reaver who was all of those things in one everyday. Reaver chuckled at the sound of how errated he was being "Oh how coy of me, you think that there still a bit of Robin left in me, well your wrong, that had left weeks after i had blatantly murdered you all" he said taking a long deep breath to calm his nerves "And what makes you think i want to save dear sparrow, she had left me, without even a kiss goodbye, how brutish" he said. Benji just gave a coy devious smile at him tilting his head a bit to the side "If you didn't care about her then why had you come here?" he asked. Reaver went silence for a moment stuck on what to say. "Well i'd rather, Threasa not have my had and no one would want to see this gorgeous face boringly plastered on a wall" he said putting up his hand to slick back his dark hair. Benji choked for a second "Mm sorry id choked on your ego for a second it's thicker than the wall of smoke that surrounded Oakvale when you killed us all" he remarked not pleased with this new identity. "Why that was uncalled for" Reaver replied with his hand over his chest imitating a look of shock and pain. "Oh like it was uncalled for when you tarnished are town in blackness and death" he said back. Reaver narrowed his eyes a bit "now let's get one thing straight, I didn't mean to kill Carolyn or you or… Alice… " he said a little distant since the one thing that hurt more than thinking about Carolyn was his unborn daughter. "I didn't even get to hold her….. You think I wanted to give that all up? I was scared that I was going to die a nobody and the Shadow already had me in there deathly grips. So I told them, I want to live as long as I can, and all they asked for was a price. My world. I didn't think they meant it in a literal sense" he added, Reavers mind fogging with the tiny memory's he had of his past life. Benji watched Reaver space out the expression on his face faltering and then looking back up at Benji with a mask of lies that said he was fine. "Never mind my babbling, let's go save birdy so I can get on with me life" he retorted walking down the stairs seeing that Benji was following "don't you want to know where she is? " he asked since Reaver seemed to be taking the lead. "What? Oh yes we're is hero's place of doom at? " he said with quotations around doom. Benji relaxed a bit and looked at Reaver "Dead Man's peak" **/Okay so we couldn't remember if it was Dead man's peak or something else so if we are wrong then Oppes just roll with it/** Reaver let out a soft sigh adjusting his posture since it was quite a trip from hear to there "Alright, i suppose we should start heading then" Reaver replied running his gloved hand through his dark hair as he began to strut down the stairs. Benji followed with a exaggerated look of disgust on his face. Reaver decided to take the edge off the awkward situation with held memories between the two "Its like are hunting trips except were hunting a Sparrow" a breathy laugh left Reaver mouth since he wasn't very good with speaking about his past let alone speaking to it. Benji stiffened a bit and exhaled a cold long breath of air that you could faintly see. "Im hoping your not going to think this small inconvenience of help i'm giving you is going to patch up any bit of our friendship" Benji retorted at him. Reaver smiled and gave a small chuckle "Oh i know Very well that nothing could rebuild the home and people i destroyed in the past, it was nothing but a nice thought" he said a little less enthusiastic at the last part. The smile quickly appeared on Reaver face as the horrendous thought left the man's head so he could be his normal cheerful, devious self.

/So uhm kinda Lazy to make this into chapter but we Also havent finished the book so yeah- Next chapter when ever it comes out/


	2. Part 2

Reaver skipped like down the path until a horde of bandits appeared at there side, what the bloody shadows were they doing in oakfield? It was way past bandit territory. Reaver pulled out his gun and clocked a couple in the head as Benji just thought it was amusing to see the man suffer like this. "Your doing a great job robin!" He shouted with a laugh. "DONT *bang* CALL *bang* ME THAT!" He snapped as he finished off the rest "I'm just here for moral support" Benji said as Reaver Scoffed "like I need moral support, to some people I have none" he laughed. Reaver leaned down at the dead body and pouted "what a shame such a handsome face had to be put to rest" He sighed. "Of course not as handsome a moi~" Reaver snickered as Benji just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't understand, what happen? You use to be so coy and kind, now your the most cocky son of a bitch that ever existed" Benji asked frustrated at the man.

Reaver stopped and looked at the ghost "the shadows happened, so you really want to know what happen? Because It's not as simple as mere betrayal..my intentions went to hurt anyone, but it was selfish for me to think that" he added "the shadows had me in their grasps about to kill me right there and all I did was beg for them to give me mercy, the shadows don't believe in mercy they only believe in bargains, and there trade consisted a life for a life, but more like a life for a whole town's" he sighed "I didn't know what they were going to do until it was to late" he told him and composed himself "does that satisfy your curiosity?" He remarked.

Benji went silent for a while his words falling short of a mer breathy hmm.

/CHAPTER 9/

Reaver and Benji looked past the hill seeing dead man's peak ahead of them. Reaver taking in a breath "Benji, you can give a man advice?' Reaver asked making Benji scoff "To you? Why should i? What advice do you need" he laughed. Reaver just looked off into the distance slight breeze brushing his brown hair out of his face. "Me and Sparrow didn't end on good terms...You might not believe me but i do truly love the heroic bird..Almost as much as i loved Carolyn, but now i don't think she can even look at me, part of me is so hurt by this but the other part, thinks it might be for the best, it could only end in tears, she's going to grow old and i'm going to stay, me, forever" he told him. Benji didn't even hesitate to give his opinion on this, his opinion didnt come from anger or revenge, it was what he truly believed "I'm not going to sugarcoat any of this so listine Robin, no matter how much you love her you need to let her go, any way possible, your only going to hurt her in the end, even if you didn't mean to, you have before, and it's going to happen again if you stay with her, the minute you save her and she's enough distance away to go on her own i want you to turn your heels like you do and walk the other way, ya hear me?" he lectured him "And i'll make sure of it too, ill pesture you every minute if i have to for you to leave that girl, rather her have a broken heart now then in the future when it's to late, yer a dangerous man Robin, more dangerous than i've seen, you work with things you shouldn't be and one day that going to come at you and bit you in the ass, so don't let her be in the line of fire when it does" he finished. Reaver continues to look off taking in every single word he said, every small detail and pronunciation. "Thank you Benji, let's continue" he told him, his voice held no emotion anymore, he knew what he had to do so he just wanted to get it over with. Reaver walked along with Benji down the path the smell wasn't as pungent as it was years prior when Reaver last visited but still was musty nonetheless, the area was murky and gloomed both of the men's moods down a bit, but Reaver couldn't get any gloomer really. "So….Do you know where they took Sparrow?" Reaver asked trying to mask the pain he had felt when Benji had given his advice, he knew it wasn't some grudge he had against him, it was true advice. Sparrow was going to get hurt even if Reaver changed completely everything about him, which knowing the pirate he most certainly would not. "No, I'm sorry that that the others didn't give me specific details where to find them." he scoffed and took a soft breath "but i have an idea where she might be, up over the hill a bit there is a secluded house, been empty for years, ever since carolyn and me parents died" he informed and Reaver gave a surprised look "What? Why would they take her their?' he asked. Benji shrugged "Because our parents didn't like a lot of other people, so they lived quite out in the middle of nowhere. Probably thought you wouldn't find it" he said. Reaver sighed know realizing he had to face sparrow again once he had made it up the hill seeing the small house down below "Alright, i'm assuming that those ghost friends of yours are going to make it difficult for me to get the hero, so what should i be expecting when i get down there?' he asked the other and Benji just laughed "Do you think i know, its like you said we can't even pick up a pen unless there is some super demonic power that their holding" he told him. Reaver walked down the path slowly taking a look at his surroundings. Once he thought he wasn't going to be disturbed of course the one thing he didn't expect popped out, cocking Shadows. Reaver groaned in annoyance, how did the ghosts even hire these bloody things, and just to get him? He almost felt complemented by that act. "All right, whatever these ghosts told you im sure its not worth bickering about just to kill me, i mean you do know who i am right? Im Reaver, you guys are nothing i haven't dealt with so unless you want to be sent back to to the hell you came from i suggest you run along" he said his voice snarky as ever, but of course the shadows didn't care who he was and was only doing what they were told, and they were told to kill Reaver. Reaver sighed "worth a try" he added before shooting one in the face making it fall back a bit. "Now i want you nasty things to clear" he shouted "Hate wasting my bullets on such worthless things" once he got the Shadow countdown to a minimum reaver broke into the door cocking his gun back read to aim. "Sparrow! I'm here to save you-" Reaver stopped, dropping his arm that held out his gun as he stared at Sparrow who sat crossed legged sipping tea with the ghost of Carolyn. "Oh hello Reaver, nice of you to finally drop in, i see you got my note" she told him. It was obvious she was still mad as all hell but Reaver decided to leave it be. "What in the Shadows is this!" he said getting a bit tense since not only did he have to confront Sparrow but his deceased wife as well. It was one thing when she didn't know of his where about but know that she did, it had elevated to a whole new situation for Reaver. The man cleared his throat nervously not even having the guts to lash out on the hero since the both of them were quite pissed at the pirate. "Yes, well, i see you are in safe and capable hands, i came here to save you and i see that it was a waste of my time."

Sparrow gave an unamused look "No, your going to sit" she demanded and pointed at the seat. "And your going to talk, i think carolyn here deserves a long explanation, dont you?" Reaver stared at her for a minute before actually walking over and sitting down in the chair, there was hesitation but too both of the girls surprise he sat. All three of them were silent for a bit until Reaver spoke up "Your right, she does" he admitted to them and gave another pregnant pause before continuing "And i'll give her one. I'll give the both of you one" he told them. Sparrow herself was quite shocked about Reaver's compliance during this, she half expected the man to just walk right back out the minute he walked in, but he didn't, he stayed. "I guess i should start when with the hunting trip with your brother" Reaver took a deep breath, "When me and Benji were out, we parted ways a bit to see if we could find something on our own, get more coverage of the woods, but i got a bit lost trying to find my way back to the spot we claimed we meet at, i stumbled upon these stones, ancient carving encrypted on them and so on, i had no idea what they were, they were formed in a circle and a stupidly walked into it. Causing it to alert the shadows i suppose, it was mer minutes before they appeared in front of me already slowly engulfing me in blackness, i was young and to naive, i begged for them to stop and spare me but they wanted a trade instead, i was desperate for my life at the moment, but i was only desperate because of you Carolyn, i didn't want to just disappear, having to Raise Alice on your own" he informed the ghost. Carolyn had not had the whole explanation but she couldn't lie that her heart wasn't touched just a bit.

Reaver continued "So of course when they made an offer i accepted, but i had no idea that it was going to do anything that it did…" You could actually see the slight shine of the wet sticky substance rolling down the man's cheek, which was a rare sight but not to the two women, carolyn saw the pirate cry many timed but sparrow only a few when his nightmares would arise and bother him. "I wanted to save you but i was a coward and didn't know how, i was heartbroken a truly was, months on end i couldn't sleep properly, barely could get out of bed, but as you can tell something snapped and i'm not the same men i was back then, im not Robin i'm sorry to disappointment, im Reaver, and unfortunately for you, i'm going to continue being Reaver" he ended. The two women were completely shocked at the story and sparrow stood up about to reach her hand for Reaver to maybe even comfort him but Reaver only denied the gesture."Im sorry birdie, but i love affair had ended, don't get me wrong you were quite the lover this whole trip...but, i'm not someone you don't want to be messing with"

Sparrow blinked a couple times "What? What are you talking about?" she asked confused not wanting to believe it herself. Reaver just gave a small smile, only half of it was genuine, and kissed her forehead "Goodbye, to the both of You" he said and walked out with no other words.

Sparrow advenuttly moved on with her life, being crowned queen definitely took your mind of things. She even met another man having two beautiful children. Logan the oldest out of the two and Amalia the young princess. Sparrow although was getting weaker, her coughing fits grew rash to the point she could stand up without losing her balance and falling to the floor. Sparrow couldn't find herself getting out of bed and it was announced that the queen, was dieing. Word got around quite fast and Sparrows clock was ticking fast. She had great adventures. Sparrow best friend Walter started to even retell them to her well she tried to wait off her depending death as long as she could for her children. One of her servent Clover had walked in telling her a man was here to visit her and he was pretty insistent about it. Sparrow thought that she had told the guards not to let anyone come and visit her because her death was a personal thing and wanted to stay between her family and friends. Sparrow sighed and told the servant to let them in since they were already hear already, what she didn't expect was the man to walk in. he had not changed, even after all these years. The Brown hair swooped to the side of his face, dark grey eyes and pale skin that definitely wasn't a human color. Not even a bit of gray hair course, not a speck of age had shown on the man, and that man was the one and only Reaver. Sparrow had no words at first since she hadn't seen him since their last adventure in oakville which had ended in such a bad note. "R-reaver?" she let out but sparrow was so close to death and so weak she could barely make the words sound audible. Reaver looked saden of course, seeing the women he loved all those years ago that he let go for her own safety, paresh before his eyes. "Look at you" he started "your so fragile, you look like you could snap under the weight of those blankets" he told her "don't even speak, you don't have too, i know your probably still mad at me even if its been all these years, but, i'm not apologizing for trying to watch out for you, i left for your safety, not my feelings" he told her "You really are something birdy, you made a cold hearted man feel something like love again and in return i had to break your heart to keep you out of something you didn't deserve" Reaver looked down at her and he saw that her breaths were getting lighter, it was probably why she hadn't replied to him. "Im going to miss you, i truly mean it" he said sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned down kissing the hero's head before he felt her body still and relax. She was gone, right from under him she took her last breaths and in some way he felt satisfied with that goodbye. Reaver stood up from the bed and looked down seeing a young Logan watching his mother with tears in his eyes "Oh. This must be the prince, and future king" he thought to himself and gave a small smirk and leaned down to the boy "After your done weeping over your mother, how about we have a chat?' he asked with a small chuckle.


End file.
